Family
by Purpleprincess1147
Summary: Hurt and heartbroken, the girls flee the village, leaving behind the men they once loved. Confused and distraught, the boys wait for their return, hoping to fix everything they broke. Years later, the girls return with some new faces. They realize that much has changed, and as do those who had once hurt them. But that's all in the past, right?
1. Tears

Family

By: Purpleprincess1147

* * *

><p>Pp1147: Okay, this is my third fanfic, my first being Skater Girls And Playboys (In Progress), and my second being I Love Halloween (Complete). Hope you like it! ^_^<p>

Shino: ...Pp1147 does not own Naruto...

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Tenten groaned as she flushed the toilet, "I need to get the girls."<p>

Just as she finished her sentence, she heard someone banging on her door.

She walked over to the door and opened it, only to come face-to-face with Ino. Behind her stood Sakura and Hinata, each holding a shopping bag.

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, come in. I was just about to get you guys."

They all walked in and sat down on the couch. Tenten sat down aswell.

"Tenten," Sakura asked seriously, "have you been experiencing morning sickness?"

Tenten gaped. _'How did she...?' _"Y-Yeah."

Sakura looked grim.

"Why?" Tenten asked, worried.

"W-We've all been e-experiencing morning sickness l-lately." Hinata answered truthfully.

"Tenten, when did it start?" Ino asked.

Tenten thought back to when the sickness had started. _'Let's see...my nineteenth birthday...the Jonin par- the Jonin party!'_

"Um, I'm pretty sure it started sometime after the Jonin party." Tenten stated. "What about you guys?"

"Same."

"S-Same."

"Same. Tenten, did you...you know...uh...do...'it'...with...anybody?" Sakura asked uncertainly.

Tenten shifted awkwardly. "Uh..."

"It's okay if you did Tenten. If it makes you feel any better, I did 'it' with somebody." Ino said to the brunette.

"M-Me too..." Hinata admitted shyly.

Tenten gasped. "You too, Hinata? What about you, Sakura?"

"Yeah," she admitted sadly.

"Well...yeah, I did." Tenten said uncertainly.

Sakura stood up abruptly. "Which has led me to believe that we might be...," her voice dropped to a whisper, "...pregnant."

Tenten's eyes widened. _'No...no, I can't be pregnant. I'm only nineteen! And the girls are eighteen! What are we going to do?!' _

"So, we brought these," Ino dug into one of the shopping bags and pulled out a pregnancy test, "just to make sure."

Tenten peeked inside the bags and raised an eyebrow. "How many did you buy?"

"T-Twelve. We're each g-going to take three." Hinata answered.

"Two to one." Sakura clarified.

Tenten nodded in understanding and took a deep breath. "Okay, who's going first?"

They all shifted, none of them wanting to go first.

"I'll go first."

They all stared at Hinata in shock as she grabbed three of the boxes and headed down the hall to the bathroom. She had been inside of Tenten's home before, and knew it like the back of her hand.

The three remaining girls waited anxiously. When Hinata came out, Ino went next, followed by Sakura, and finally Tenten.

They all sat in silence as they waited. When Sakura finally announced that they could check them, they all stood up and nodded.

They all stepped into the small bathroom and shuffled around to inspect the tests.

Hinata grabbed hers out of the sink and stared at them. Negative, positive, and...

Tenten took hers from the edge of the bathtub and gulped. Positive, negative, and...

Sakura sighed as she grabbed hers from the medicine cabinet. Positive, negative, and...

Ino grabbed hers off of the toilet lid with a shaky hand. Negative, positive, and...

Hinata felt herself go pale. Positive.

Tenten's eyes widened. Positive.

Sakura let out a silent gasp. Positive.

Ino felt dizzy as she looked at the third test in her hand. Positive.

"W-What are we g-going to do?" Hinata wailed silently.

"Well one thing's for sure," Sakura stated as she started to head out of the bathroom on shaky legs, "we have to tell them."

Ino looked at her as if she was crazy "Are you nuts?!"

"Ino, Sakura's right. We have to tell them." Tenten said as she threw all of the tests into the trash can.

"I-I guess you're r-right," Hinata said timidly.

Ino sighed. "O-Okay..."

They all exited Tenten's home and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Hinata played with her fingers in anticipation. She walked as slowly as possible, not wanting to reach a certain blonde's home any time soon<p>

_'W-What's N-Naruto-kun going to s-say? Will he b-be a-angry?'_

Hinata shook her head furiously. _'N-No. N-Naruto-kun's not like th-that!'_

Hinata looked up at the old structure that housed a certain blue-eyed boy. She took a deep breath before walking in. She went up the first flight of creaky steps and down the hall, before stopping at a door.

She took another deep breath before warily knocking on the door. The door swung open and Naruto stood there, looking rather confused.

"Hinata? Oh, Hinata! Just the person I wanted to talk to! Come on in!"

Hinata nervously stepped into his small apartment, her legs shaking.

"Sit down Hinata!" Naruto said as he sat down on the couch.

She copied his actions and sat down next to him. _'Here goes nothing.' _"Na-"

"Um, Hinata? I have a favor to ask..." Naruto trailed off, waiting for an answer.

Hinata stared at the boy curiously "S-Sure, N-Naruto-kun."

"Thanks. So, um, do you remember the Jonin party?" Naruto asked nervously.

Hinata felt her face heat up. She nodded rather hesitantly.

"Yeah, well, um...I would _really _appreciate it if you didn't mention to anyone what happened that night. You see, I don't want Sakura to find out and-"

Hinata felt her heart break as she drowned out the rest of his words. Of course he didn't love her. They were drunk. But he had said it himself. He said that he loved her right before it happened. And Hinata could've sworn that when he said that, he had come out of his drunken state for a moment; _just for one moment._

But no, he was still hooked up on Sakura, even though she and Sasuke have been dating for six months. Why didn't he understand? She loved him, goddamnit! Didn't he get it? She loved him, not Sakura! Sakura didn't love him! She never had and she never would! She was pregnant with his child, not Sakura!

"-so yeah. Hinata?"

Hinata stood up wordlessly and nodded, keeping her head down. "O-Okay."

Naruto blinked. "Really? Thanks, Hinata! Oh, what did you wanna tell me?"

"N-Nothing," she whispered. She turned and walked out of the apartment, tears now flowing freely from her pearl eyes.

* * *

><p>Sakura bit her lip as she approached the Uchiha manor. How was she going to explain that she was pregnant with <em>his <em>child? She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

They had only been dating for six months! _Six months! _Not even a year, and she was already pregnant

_'I wish I never agreed to go out with him. I wish I never accepted to be his girlfriend. I wish I never became a Jonin_._ I wish I never went to the Jonin party. I wish none of this ever happened!'_

Sakura stared at the abandoned compound warily. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door swung open almost immediately, and soon she was looking into the cold eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. She involuntarily gulped.

"Sakura?" He raised an eyebrow at the pink-haired girl.

"H-Hi, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted nervously with a small wave.

"Do you need something?" He asked, his eyes softening a bit.

"Ah, actually, I-I need to talk to you about something..." Sakura trailed off, biting her lip again.

Sasuke nodded, "Come in." He moved aside and she nervously walked in, sitting down on the black couch.

He wordlessly sat across from her on the other couch. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"U-Um, y-you know the J-Jonin party?" She said uncertainly.

He nodded, ":What about it?"

She stared at him in surprise. "U-Uh, well, you know how we all became Jonin and we had that party and Tsunade brought sake and we were alone and you kissed me and-"

"Sakura, get to the point. You're rambling." Sasuke stated with no emotion in his voice.

"O-Oh, I am, aren't I? W-Well, okay..."

"Sakura, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Sasuke asked, sincerity in his voice.

Sakura let a small smile appear on her face, "Yes."

"So tell me already."

"I-I'm p-pregnant, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Sakura, I don't have time for your games. Are you going to tell me or not?"

Sakura looked at him, surprised. "What do you mean games?"

He stood up, "Do you seriously expect me to believe your pregnant? Sakura, it was one time."

Sakura stood up, her hands over her stomach, "B-But I am! Why would you think I'm lying? This isn't some kind of game, Sasuke! This is serious! I'm pregnant and _you're _ the father!"

"Sakura, stop this nonsense. You're not pregnant."

"But I am! Why won't you believe me?!" She said, close to tears.

"You're not pregnant. If you're not going to tell me, just leave already." He motioned to the door.

She stared at him, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Sasuke! I'm pregnant with YOUR child. You're the father! Why don't you believe me! I lo-"

"Sakura, get out. It's over. _We're _over."

Sakura stared at him in shock. "S-Sasuk-"

"And even if you _are _pregnant-"

"But I am!"

"-I don't care. I don't want the kid."

It was like a hard slap to the face. She stared at him in shock. He didn't want the child. He didn't want to be a father. He didn't want her. He didn't love her. Her sorrow quickly escalated to anger.

"You're the one that wanted a family! You're the one that said you wanted to revive the clan! You're the one that helped make the baby!" She sobbed, her emerald eyes sparkling with tears.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably before glaring. "Leave. NOW."

She looked at him one more time before running out of the compound, leaving a trail of tears behind.

* * *

><p>Ino shifted nervously as she knocked on the door to the Nara compound. The door slowly opened to reveal none other than Nara Shikamaru.<p>

But he wasn't alone.

Right by his side stood a familiar kunoichi from Suna.

Temari.

Ino stared at the girl in confusion. Why was she here?

"Oh, hey Ino," Shikamaru greeted, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Do we have a mission or something?"

Ino shook her head slowly, her eyes fixed on the girl in front of her. "I-I need to talk to you about something. It's really important."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. Sure. Temari, can you wait in the livingroom?"

The girl nodded. "Sure, Shika-kun."

Shikamaru closed the door behind him.

"What's she doing here?" Ino blurted out without even realizing it

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I invited her over for dinner."

"Why?"

"Because she was in town. What did you wanna talk about?"

"O-Oh. U-Uhm, do you remember what we did at the Jonin party?" She asked, her face slightly red.

Shikamaru's half-lidded eyes snapped open, his face bright pink. "Uh, yeah..."

Ino took a deep breath. "Well I'm-"

"Shikamaru!" Temari opened the door and pulled on his arm, much to Ino's annoyance. "Your mom's calling you."

Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome girlfriend. Tell her I'll be right there."

Temari nodded. "'Kay."

Ino stood there, frozen. He had a _girlfriend_. He didn't love her, he loved Temari. He didn't care about her, he cared about Temari. He wasn't with her, he was with Temari.

"Y-You and T-Temari...are dating?" Ino asked, confusion evident in her voice.

He scratched his cheek, "Uh, yeah. I asked her out a couple of days ago. Why?"

"Why? WHY?!" Ino glared at him. "Do you not remember what we did on the nigh of the Jonin party?!"

"Keep your voice down," he said worriedly, glancing at the closed door.

Ino glared at him. She was furious. She was hurt. She felt betrayed. "No! Shikamaru, we had sex! We made love! You told me you loved me! I love you!"

Shikamaru groaned. "Ino, forget about what happened. We were drunk, we didn't know what we were doing You don't love me. You love Sasuke."

"So you don't give a damn about our child, do you?! I'm pregnant, Shikamaru! I'm fuckin' pregnant!" Ino screamed at him, tears escaping her sky blue eyes.

Shikamaru stared at his teammate in shock. "What kind of sick joke is this? You're not pregnant. All you kunoichi have a seal."

"Yes I am! _You_ broke the seal!" She screamed, pulling down her skirt just enough to show her right hip. There was no seal.

"It was only once! Some other guy must've gotten you pregnant, because I sure didn't!" He protested.

She stared at him blankly. "So that's what you think, huh? You think I'm just some stupid whore. A slut. Well guess what, _Shika-kun?_" She whispered, taking a step back. "One time is all it takes."

Ino turned around and started running, leaving behind the man that she once loved.

* * *

><p>Tenten approached the Hyuga compound on shaky legs. What exactly was she going to say to him? What exactly was she going to <em>do?<em> The Hyuga clan was one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha. Her? She had no clan, no family, no _surname._ She was Tenten; just Tenten. They would never accept her into the clan. She and Neji weren't even _dating!_

And what about the child? Would they even accept the _child_? Would they want to take the baby from her? No, she wouldn't let them, she decided. Would they force her to get an abortion? No, that was even worse. Would they make her give the baby up for adoption? No, she decided. She was the mother; she would raise her own child. She took a deep breath before cautiously knocking on the door.

To her utmost surprise, Neji himself answered the door. He looked just as surprised as her.

"Tenten?"

"Uh, hi, Neji," she greeted weakly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Um, I just needed to talk to you about something..." She trailed off nervously, playing with her fingers.

He nodded, "Would you like to come in?"

"No," she answered rather quickly. "I mean, can we just talk out here? Alone?"

He nodded in understanding, "Of course."

Tenten sighed. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

She looked up from the ground and stared straight into his beautiful pearl eyes. She gulped. Whenever she looked into his eyes, she felt as if they were boring into her soul. Looking straight through her.

"Um, okay...uh.."

"Tenten, what is it?" He asked sternly.

She looked down at the ground and bit her lip. Her eyes widened a bit when Neji lifted her head up with his finger under her chin, forcing him to look into his milky eyes.

"You can tell me anything, Tenten," he whispered, staring into her golden-brown eyes.

She let a sigh escape her lips. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. "O-Okay," she started nervously, still refusing to meet his eyes. "Do you remember the Jonin party?"

He nodded.

"And do you remember what we did _after _the party?" She asked, half-hoping he would remember, the other half hoping he wouldn't.

She watched as his face slowly reddened. He remembered.

He coughed nervously, "About that. Tenten, I've been meaning to tell you-"

"Wait, Neji," she interrupted. "I need to tell you my...uh, _news _first."

He nodded, "Alright."

She took a deep breath, _'Stay calm.'_

"I'm pre-"

"Neeeeejiiiiii-kuuuuuuuuuuuunn!" A high-pitched voice called from behind the door to the compound.

Neji flinched at the sound, and Tenten looked at him, confused.

The door swung open and the woman on the other side immediately latched herself on to the Hyuga's arm. "Neji-kun! I've been looking everywhere for you! Who's this?" The girl asked, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Reika, this is Tenten, my teammate. Tenten, this is Reika, my-"

"Fiance!" She announced snootily, sticking her nose up in the air.

Tenten felt her heart stop. He was engaged. He was going to get married. Of course he was. What, did she expect for him to actually _want _her? To actually _love _her?

Neji's eyes hardened, "Yes. My...fiance."

"See!" Reika said, showing off her engagement proudly. Tenten stared at the ring blankly before examining the girl. She had long, straight black hair that went down to her mid-back. She was skinny, and had a nice figure. She looked at her eyes. White eyes. She was a Hyuga.

"Reika, can you please leave us alone for moment?" Neji asked the girl.

She huffed, "Fine." She glared at Tenten before going back inside, slamming the door behind her.

"So, how long have you two been engaged?" Tenten questioned, hoping she would be able to control her tears.

"About a month or so," he answered stiffly.

"Ah," she replied solemnly.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Neji asked with a raised eyebrow.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. _'No point in telling him now. He's engaged. He's getting married. If I tell him, it'll just make everything more complicated than it already is.'_

"Tenten?"

_'He doesn't love me anyways. If he did, we would've denied the girl. We were drunk, and unsupervised. He didn't mean any of the things he said that night. All he sees me as is a teammate. A sparring partner. A friend. Nothing more but a friend.'_

"Tenten!"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, hoping he wouldn't notice the tears that were about to fall.

"What?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He asked again.

"Um..." She racked her brain for any believable lies. He wouldn't take 'nothing' as an answer.

"I just wanted to say congratulations I...I hope you have a happy life." Tenten said, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, Tenten!" He grabbed her wrist Tenten quickly wiped away her tears and looked at him.

"Yes, Neji?" She asked, feeling a spark of hope.

He nervously cleared his throat. "About that night, I...I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to anyone. Just forget it ever happened. Please. If the Hyuga found out, I'd never have the chance to the clan's head," he pleaded, staring into her honey eyes.

She felt her heart crumble. "O-Of course. We wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" She put on her best fake smile.

He gave her a grateful smile, "Thank you, Tenten."

She nodded, feeling fresh new tears starting to spill. "Bye," she called out, turning around and running as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>She threw open the door to her small home and collapsed on the small couch, letting her tears flow freely. It was only when she looked up from the floor that she noticed Ino, Hinata, and Sakura all standing there with their backpacks. She noted that they had tear stains on their cheeks, just like her.<p>

"Where are y-you going?" Tenten asked the three between sobs.

"We're l-leaving," Ino answered, her own voice trembling.

"We already a-asked Tsunade-sama for permission," Sakura said.

"A-Are you c-coming?" Hinata asked the older girl, holding out her hand.

Tenten nodded uncertainly. "Let me g-get a few things..."

* * *

><p>The four stepped past the village gates, looking back one last time before saying good-bye.<p>

Pp1147: Okay, I didn't get to update SGAP, but I promised myself I would post this after the tenth chapter of SGAP. But I will update! When I have time.

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Bonds

Family

Chapter Two

* * *

><p><strong>Pp1147: Hello readers! Here's chapter two! Thanks to all who reviewed!<strong>

**I dedicate this chapter to **Ayrmed**, **ukrexican17**, **Iliana **(Guest), **black head 321**, **Guest **(Guest), **FruitySmell**, and **choco-chan **(Guest)! You guys rock!**

**And extra thanks to **ukrexican17 **for helping me out with the story! You super rock!**

**Shino: *Sigh* Pp1147 does not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Ino sighed tiredly as she sat down on a rock. They had been traveling for a couple of hours now, and they were all tired. Even Tenten, who could probably go a day without stopping, admitted that she was a bit tired. She didn't really like their idea, but it was better than staying in Konoha.<p>

She thought back to when Sakura had explained the plan.

_"Okay, I asked Tsunade-sama, and she gave us permission, on one condition," Sakura trailed off, biting her lip nervously._

_"So, what's that one condition?" Ino asked the girl impatiently._

_"We have to go to Suna."_

_Ino felt her heart stop. Of all places, why Suna? Why?_

_"But we don't have to stay with them," Sakura added quickly, seeing the distressed look on her best friend's face. "We just have to give him this scroll," Sakura said pulling out a scroll that remained unopened. "Then we're safe."_

_"But for how long?" Hinata asked quietly._

_"Five years," the pink-haired medic answered almost immediately._

_"That's not what I meant," Hinata said._

_Tenten nodded in understanding. "She's right. They could get sent on a mission to Suna anytime. They could probabaly even request one!"_

_"I don't know," Sakura admitted uncertainly, "she said she would take care of it. She said the scroll would help, too."_

_They stared at the scroll in the middle of their little circle. It was a yellow, medium sized scroll with the words __**'To the Kazekage'**__ in bold. There was nothing special about it, other than the fact that it was to be read by the Kazekage and no one else. What made it so important? Were the contents really that beneficial to the girls' future lives?_

_Sakura sighed, rubbing her temples. She quickly pocketed the scroll before standing. "We need to keep moving."_

_The girls nodded before jumping up into the trees._

Ino hadn't exactly been thrilled with the idea, but she knew that they didn't have another option. She looked up at the sky. It would be too dark to travel in a couple of hours. They started moving again. If everything went okay, they would be in Suna in about two and half days.

But of course, everything didn't go okay.

A few hours after they started moving again, Tenten had jumped down from one of the branches and ran towards a bush, throwing up the contents of her lunch. Ino thought that made absolutely no sense, since it was supposed to be _morning _sickness.

Sakura had said something about different people and body types and some other stuff, but Ino was too busy rubbing Tenten's back to listen.

Ino looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, and she couldn't help but stare at the sky in awe. Streaks of pink, red, deep purple, orange, and golden yellow consumed the sky, the sun glowing as it disappeared from sight.

The sky quickly turned a midnight blue, stars twinkling and the moon shining.

"W-We need to s-set up camp," a soft voice called from behind Ino.

She turned and smiled at the timid Hyuga before nodding in agreement. "Sakura! Tenten! We should set up camp!"

The two girls in front of Ino stopped on a branch and waited for her and Hinata.

"Hinata, can you check for a clearing?" Tenten asked the girl, earning a nod in response.

"Byakugan!" Veins bulged around her eyes, and she scanned the area around them with her lavender eyes, her pupils now somewhat visible. "About fifty meters, northeast."

"Great," Tenten said as she headed in the direction Hinata had mentioned. The others followed the older girl, hoping to set up camp soon. They soon found the clearing and set up camp, sitting on logs around the campfire afterwards.

They just sat there, not knowing what to say. What could they say? That everything was going to be alright? Because it wasn't, and they knew it. They all sighed, smiling sadly as they stared at the dancing flames that provided them their much needed warmth.

Hinata stared at the dancing orange flames, but quickly turned away upon realizing that Naruto's jumpsuit was the exact same shade of orange. She felt tears start welling up in her eyes. She shook her head, not willing to let the tears fall, knowing that she would break down if she did. It had taken her so long to get him to notice her, and when he finally did, this happened. She and Naruto had created a bond; a bond that had been created slowly and painfully. And now, here she was, severing that bond that had taken her so long to make.

Sakura let herself become lost in the silence of the forest and the warmth of the fire. It had all been going so well. Sasuke had left Orochimaru, and he was starting to warm up to everyone. She and Sasuke had gone out on a date. They had formed a bond. They had all even become Jonin. But that was the downfall, Sakura thought bitterly. Tsunade had insisted on throwing a party to celebrate them reaching the next rank. Sakura bit her lip as the memories came rushing back. All happy memories, except for one.

Tenten sighed as she stared down at the ground. She and Neji were best friends. They had kept each other sane during their Genin and Chunin days. They had been there for each other every single waking hour of their lives. They had a special bond. Eventually, they saw each other as more than just best friends. Well, she did. She wasn't too sure about the white-eyed Jonin. She had always admired him, but then she had started to feel for him in a way that ninja weren't supposed to- weren't _allowed _to -feel. And she didn't bother telling him either-she knew he was way out of her league, so she didn't even bother trying. But when they were standing outside, _alone_, she just couldn't help it. She glared at the dying flames before looking up at the moon- the white moon.

Ino blinked away the tears that were welling up in her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Everything was going to be okay, she kept telling herself. So what if her childhood friend had a girlfriend? Who cared if he didn't give a shit about their child? She sure didn't, that's for sure. Ino mentally scolded herself for being so stubborn. Of course she cared. She and Shikamaru had a special bond. And now it was completey broken. Torn apart. Shattered. All because they had sex, she got pregnant, and then a couple weeks later, Shikamaru decided to get himself a girlfriend. And Temari no less. She felt betrayed. She felt hurt. She felt broken, just like their bond.

Ino looked up and the rapidly dying fire, watching the others as they headed toward their individual tents. She did the same and headed for her forest green tent, looking up at the sky one last time before crawling in, whispering a soft goodnight to the others. _'We'll be okay.'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed as he headed upstairs to get ready for bed. He opened the door to his bedroom and looked around the dark room. He stared at the bed and felt himself heat up. This was where it had happened. This was where he and Sakura had made love. He frowned when he recalled his ex's recent visit, no more than an hour or two earlier.<p>

She was pregnant, she claimed. He had merely snorted. He knew she wasn't pregnant. It was one time. But he knew that it was a possibility. What if she was pregnant? What was she planning to do? What was _he _going to do?

And the look on her face when he said he didn't believe her. She looked so _broken_. He couldn't shake the image out of his head, no matter how hard he tried.

He growled and slammed the door shut, stomping down the hallway and throwing open the door to an empty bedroom. He threw back the sheets before laying down on the bed. He would figure it all out tomorrow, he decided.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru waved to Temari as she headed out the door. He closed the door before laying down on the couch. He closed his eyes, hoping to take a nap, but he knew it was hopeless. He groaned before sitting upright, placing his head in his hands.<p>

Ino was pregnant with his child. He refused to believe it. It was only one time, he kept telling himself. But he knew that one time was all it took, just like the blonde kunoichi said. But someone else could've gotten her pregnant, he told himself. And as much as he wanted to believe that that was the case, he knew that it wasn't. Ino wasn't like that, no matter what people thought.

It was then that he realized he was a father, and Ino was the mother. He took a deep breath, deciding that he would take care of it all tomorrow. He layed down on the couch once again, willing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned noisily as he threw away an empty bowl of instant ramen. He scratched his head before heading over to his small bedroom, jumping onto his bed. He put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.<p>

_'Hmm, I wonder why Hinata-chan came over today. Whoa, since when did I start calling her Hinata-CHAN? The only person I call '-chan' is Sakura. I mean Sakura-chan. Dammit teme, you bastard. You got her before me! Hinata-chan looked nervous when she came over. Wonder why. Well, at least she promised not to say anything about what happened. Man, she looked really pretty that night. And I felt really weird when we were dancing. Hmm... Man, I'm tired. I'm goin' to bed.'_

Naruto sighed before closing his eyes, allowing himself to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Neji sighed as he closed the door to his bedroom, the only place he could be alone. He really didn't want to go through with the engagement, but he had decided that it would be much easier to become the clan's head if he were married to a Hyuga from the main branch.<p>

He crawled into in his bed, grateful that he wasn't being forced to sleep in the room as Reika. He absolutely despised the woman, and nothing would change that. The only women that he could tolerate were Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten.

Tenten...

Why had she come earlier? She had seemed rather nervous, he noted with a frown. Tenten was never nervous. She was always confident, he had learned over time. She said that she had come to congratulate him, but she didn't even know about the engagement. Neji furrowed his brow.

He was glad that she had agreed to keep _it _a secret, but he was upset that she didn't tell him her true reason for coming over to the compound. He sighed before closing his pale eyes, deciding that he would ask her about it tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Pp1147: Well, that's chapter two! What do you think will happen 'tomorrow'? Hmm? Well. Reviews would be amazing, follows and favorites would be appreciated, and flames will be given to my super adorable Tepig!<strong>

**Shino: What's a Tepig?**

**Pp1147: GASP! SHINO! Do you have any idea what Pokémon even IS?**

**Shino: ...**

**Pp1147: Oh. My. Blob nuts. Excuse me while I show Shino what Pokémon is. Again, reviews would be amazing, and so would follows and favorites. Until next time!**


	3. Questions

Family

Chapter Three

* * *

><p><strong>Pp1147: Hey! Sorry it took so long, but here's chapter three! Thanks to all my reviewers and followers and favorers!<strong>

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Anyway! Let's get on with it!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke groaned as the sun's bright rays of light hit his pale face. Sunshine reminded him of Sakura, who was always happy. He rolled over onto his side and squinted his dark eyes, trying to read the numbers on the alarm clock. 9:45.<p>

His obsidian eyes widened. He didn't have anything planned, other than going to visit Sakura. But he was hoping to visit her a bit earlier, maybe take her to breakfast.

The Uchiha stumbled out of bed and changed into a navy blue shirt and some black cargo shorts. He slipped on his sandals and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, trying to keep his memories from resurfacing. He popped a piece of bread into the toaster and took out a jar of jam and the milk. He poured himself a glass and put the carton away. The dark-haired man unscrewed the jar and grabbing a butter knife, snatching the toast up as it popped out of the toaster. He stuck the knife into the jar and spread the sticky substance over the warm piece of bread.

He frowned as he took a bite of his breakfast. Would Sakura be mad at him? They had arguments before, but they never ended like the one that had transpired last night.

And that was when he remembered exactly _how _the argument had ended.

_"Sakura get out. It's over. _We're_ over."_

Sasuke flinched on his own accord. He had broken up with Sakura without even realizing it.

And he was already starting to regret it.

He stuffed the rest of the toast in his mouth and chugged his milk before heading out the door, his mind set on finding the pink-haired girl.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru yawned as he stretched on his comfy couch. He scratched the back of his head before going into the kitchen and grabbing an apple. He went over his schedule in his head. <em>'First: Go over to Tsunade and ask about Ino. Second: If she is pregnant, find Temari. Third: Break up with Temari. Fourth: Find Ino and beg for forgiveness.'<em>

The young Nara nodded to himself. He had planned it all out before he fell asleep. The only problem was breaking up with Temari. How would she take it? Would she get really mad, or really upset? Would she try to kill him? Or would she run away crying? And what would her _brothers_ do?

Shikamaru groaned as he stepped out of the Nara household. He hadn't even thought about what Gaara and Kankuro would do. He could probably last a while against Kankuro, but Gaara? The redhead would probably kill him in a matter of seconds. It didn't matter if he was younger than Shikamaru. He could still do plenty of damage.

He thought for a moment. Did he even _want _to break up with Temari? Who did he really want to be with? Ino or Temari? Temari or Ino?

The genius grumbled as he kept walking. _'Troublesome blondes.'_

* * *

><p>Neji walked to the training grounds, taking his time. He and Tenten had agreed that they would start training at precisely 10:15 on weekends, after Tenten had complained that she needed to sleep at <em>least <em>eight hours every night. Neji scoffed at the idea.

He looked around as he arrived at Team Gai's training grounds. _'She's not here yet...' _Neji frowned. He sighed as he sat down next to a tree and began to meditate.

Only an hour later did Neji finally accept that his teammate was obviously not going to show up, and that he had just wasted an hour of his life doing nothing. A growl bubbling in his throat, Neji got up and stalked over to the female's apartment, hoping to give her a piece of his mind.

He stood on her doorstep for a moment before raising his fist and giving the wooden door a sturdy knock. Then two, and then three. The Hyuga sighed in aggravation and activated his byakugan, checking the dwelling for any signs of his teammates chakra. Nothing.

He contemplated going inside, but thought it rather rude to invade Tenten's privacy, no matter how tempted he was to just investigate her absence himself. So, instead, he opted on heading towards the tower which housed a familiar busty blonde. Perhaps she had been sent on a mission? As Neji thought about the brown-haired kunoichi and where she could _possibly _be, he was suddenly reminded of Tenten's visit the Hyuga estate yesterday.

_'That's right,' _the pearl-eyed man mused. He had been meaning to ask Tenten what the purpose of her visit had been. Because, Neji remembered with a dry smile, right after she had left, it had occurred to him that she hadn't known about his engagement until then, so she couldn't have been there to congratulate him. How he hadn't realized this before she left still left him puzzled.

Neji continued to think as he walked down the dusty road.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he scratched his head, glancing at the clock. 10:55. He sighed as he flopped down on his worn-out couch. What to do, what to do, what to do...<p>

He sprang up off the couch. "Well, might as well get some fresh air!" He slipped on his sandals and headed down the stairs and out the door, taking in a breath of fresh air. He squinted his eyes and shielded them from the sunlight, quickly surveying the area. His face split into a grin upon seeing Sasuke walking down the road.

He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey! Sasuke-teme! Wait up!" He quickly walked over to the pale man upon noticing that he had stopped. "So, where ya' goin' teme?" Sasuke glared at him. "Going to see Sakura," he admitted grudgingly. Naruto smiled. "Great! I'll come with you!" Sasuke growled but nodded in consent. "Fine, whatever."

Sasuke tried to ignore his blonde companion, and was immensely relieved when Sakura's home came into view. He quickly walked up to the door and gave it three hard knocks. the door opened to reveal an older version of Sakura. "Yes? Oh, Sasuke!" Mrs. Haruno's face was a mixture of delight and disgust. An interesting combination indeed, he mused.

"Hi, Mrs. Haruno!" Naruto piped up from behind Sasuke. The woman nodded. "Hello, Naruto, dear. How can I help you boys?"

"Mrs. Haruno," Sasuke started, "is Sakura home?" He noted the way her nostrils flared a bit before she answered. "No, she isn't. She's on a mission. I don't know any specifics, so take any questions to Tsunade-sama. Have a good day boys," she said, closing (slamming) the door behind her. "Mission?" he muttered, confused.

"Jeez, what's up with her?" Naruto asked, scrunching up his nose. Sasuke shrugged, not really wanting to answer that question. "Come on," he said gruffly.

"Where we goin'?" Naruto asked innocently. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "To find out about Sakura, idiot.," he said as he started to walk away. He ignored the knucklehead's protests and kept walking. Naruto caught up to him and started mumbling to himself. "Wonder if Hinata's on a mission...hey! Maybe Tsunade sent the girls on a group mission like last time! Remember Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt his eye twitch, clearly remembering the seduction/assassination mission Tsunade had sent the girls on a couple months ago. He took to the rooftops, knowing that Naruto would follow suit. He was going to find out about this mission, one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my flippin' glob. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! Especially to all my followers, considering how many there are! Go ahead and scream at me, you have every right to. So, um, yeah. Despite my long absence, it would still be really receive a review, if any of you still care about this. :( I'm sorry, but I hope you liked it. So yeah. reviews would be beyond amazing, favs and follows would be great, and flames shall be given to one of my fire Pokémon. <strong>

**Next chapter (which will hopefully be up much sooner than this one): the boys are informed of the 'mission', one of them makes a shocking discovery, and the girls get settled in. Thanks for reading!**

**-Purpleprincess1147 **


	4. Complications

Family

Chapter Four

* * *

><p><strong>Heyhey! So, thanks to all who reviewed! That's like, the most reviews I've ever gotten for a single chapter. Seriously though, your reviews make me so happy! :') So, let's get on with it, shall we?<strong>

**I don't own Naruto, okay?! Okay.**

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as the sand village came into view. Despite them having to stop once in a while (turned out morning sickness was definitely not "morning" sickness), they had still arrived on time, if not a bit earlier. The kunoichi honestly had no idea how they had accomplished this feat, but hey - who were they to complain?<p>

As Tenten quickly explained why they were there, Sakura hastily pulled out a paper and handed it to the brunette, who nodded in thanks before showing it to the guard. The brown-haired man scanned the paper with his grey eyes before handing them back the paper and letting them pass with a nod of his own. "The sand village welcomes you," he muttered as they walked by him. They nodded in thanks and headed into the village, hoping that everything would go okay.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed loudly, which caused Tsunade's blonde eyebrow to twitch. "<em>Now <em>can we talk about this?" he asked rather irritably as he motioned to the remaining members of the well-known teams. Tsunade grit her teeth and resisted the urge to punch her (brand new) desk. "Fine," she managed to spit out.

She cleared her throat before standing up, her hands behind her back. "Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Tenten have been sent on a long-term investigation/research mission in Suna. There. End of discussion." She sat back down and folded her hands on her desk, carefully observing each and every face in her office.

"_How_ long-term, exactly?" Shikamaru drawled out. Tsunade let her gaze rest on the genius. She pursed her lips before answering with a quick "Five years."

"The fuck?" Naruto growled, his eyes wide. The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't we know about this before?" Neji questioned with a small icy glare. She rolled her eyes again before sighing. "It was supposed to be _confidential_. Besides, they didn't have time to tell you because I sent them on it without any notice at all. So, we done here?" She looked around the room and spoke before they could question her again. "Good. Now get out. I have paperwork that needs to be filled out." She saw a collection of frowns cross their faces before having Shizune shoo them out. She rubbed at her eyes tiredly before pulling out a new scroll.

Neji ran multiple scenarios through his head as he stalked over to Tenten's small abode. It just _didn't make sense. _Tenten had always been able to inform them, whether it be leaving a note on her door or going to them personally before jetting off. It just didn't add up, and the thought of something other than what Tsuande had said kept popping up in his mind. He was secretly and silently freaking out.

And so, he had decided to give into his curiosity/worry - _just this once_, he kept telling himself - and investigate himself. Once he arrived at her small house, he quickly checked his surroundings for any possible witnesses before reaching into a potted plant and pulling out Tenten's spare key. He quickly unlocked the door before hurrying in, silently shutting the old piece of wood behind him.

Neji took a quick look at the small living room before letting a small smile appear on his face. _'Nothing's changed.'_

He quickly checked the living room and kitchen for any sort of note. Nothing. He went down the hall and stared hesitantly at the door to her bedroom. He bit his lip before slowly pushing the slightly ajar door open. Was this what a girl's room looked like? Plain green sheets on the bed, a desk, a mirror, a closet, a set of drawers.

Then he chuckled to himself and shook his head. Of course this wasn't what a girl's room - it was _Tenten's_ room. He glanced at the pictures scattered on her walls, and found himself smiling at the pictures of her and others. He walked over to the side of her bed and looked at the pictures on the bedside table.

The first one was the mandatory picture all new Genin teams had to take. He found himself smiling yet again at the cheery look on Tenten's face. They had been so young back then...

Neji picked up the second picture. It was one of the girls' infamous nights out. Ino and Sakura had managed to drag her and Hinata to a bar, and Neji had to admit that they looked like they were having fun in the picture. Although being half-drunk probably helped out.

He looked around the room for a note of some sort. Nothing! He frowned. Would she have left it in the bathroom by any chance? He shrugged before heading into the cramped bathroom.

Neji rolled his eyes as he pushed open the shower curtain. He felt ridiculous. He sighed and started to head out of the small space when his eyes landed on the trash can near the toilet. He narrowed his eyes and kneeled down. "The hell...?" He grabbed a towel and took out the multiple plastic...sticks.

He stared at the array of mathematical symbols on the sticks, his heart thumping louder with each glowing little sign. Pregnancy tests. They were pregnancy tests. And a lot of them. He furrowed his brow.

_...just didn't make sense..._

_...had always been able to inform them..._

_...something other than what Tsunade had said..._

_...had been so young back then..._

_...girls' infamous nights out..._

_...to a bar...having fun..._

_...being half-drunk probably helped..._

_..being half-drunk probably helped.._

_Being half-drunk probably helped._

Neji ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck."

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock.<em>

"Come in," a raspy voice called out. Tenten slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside the tan office. She ambled in, the others following her with the straightest faces they could put on. They stood in a straight line in front of the desk before bowing. "Lord Kazekage," they all mumbled, a snicker escaping one of them.

Gaara looked up confusedly, before rolling his eyes in realization. "Tenten," he drawled out, his lip twitching upward. She stood up straight, giving the younger man a small wink. "Sakura, Ino, Hinata," he greeted, giving them all small nods. He folded his hands. "How can I help you?"

"Mission," Tenten stated simply, handing over the scroll, all the while praying that whatever was written in there would be enough.

Gaara opened up the scroll and proceeded to read it. _'...The girls will be laying low (very low) during their search for rebels from both of our villages which we both have been noticing. We're concerned that there might be something bigger going on. That, and I need them to get off their lazy asses and do something.' _Gaara sweatdropped, glancing up at the young women. _'It's a long term mission, five years, unless I change my mind. Kay? Kay. Until then, you're in charge of them. Got that? Which means if they come back missing an arm, I'm blaming you. That's all for now._

_'~Tsunade'_

Gaara struggled to keep his eyes from rolling around. He would expect no different from the blonde. "Okay, I'll have Kankuro set up some rooms for you."

The kunoichi exchanged panicked glances. "Ah, you really don't have to, Gaara." Sakura rushed out, waving her hands frantically in front of her.

"Yeah," Ino quickly joined in. "If you could maybe just tell us of an inn we could stay at..." Gaara gave them all a pointed look. "You're all staying with us here. You are all guests, and we welcome you with open arms. It's no trouble at all," he finished sternly, already calling Kankuro up. "Fine," the two girls huffed.

"Yo little bro, what's up?" Kankuro asked, sauntering into the office. "Oh, hey guys," Kankuro greeted, realizing they were all staring at him in amusement.

"'_Yo, little bro?_'" Ino and Tenten snickered. Sakura merely raised an eyebrow. His face started to heat up, and Hinata immediately felt sorry for him. Her kind soul wouldn't allow him to be humiliated further, so she gave the two giggling girls a pleading glance, causing them to look at each other before clearing their throats.

"Kankuro, show them to the two spare rooms near our own rooms." The brown-haired man nodded and motioned for the girls to follow him. "C'mon. We'll get you all set up." The four looked at each other before following him. "Bye Gaara!" they called out as they left the room. His response was only a sigh.

The four gawked at the rooms they were staying in. "I'll leave you to...do whatever it is you kunoichi do." Kankuro waved as he walked away.

"Uh-uhm, T-Tenten, would y-you like t-to room w-with me?" Hinata asked shyly, her pale eyes staring at the floor uncertainly. Tenten, now broken out of her trance, gave the younger girl a soft smile. "Of course, Hinata-chan." She glanced over at Ino and Sakura. "That okay with you guys?" They nodded, heading into their room. "Night," they called, closing the door behing them.

Tenten was startled. Had night fallen already? She rushed into their room and stuck her head out the window. Yup. Dark as, well, night out there. She turned back to Hinata. "Do you wanna shower first?" Hinata nodded gratefully, taking an armful of clothes and bathing materials with her. Tenten sighed and sat on the ledge of the window, breathing in the warm air. She stared up at the twinkling stars, her hand resting on her abdomen, wondering what would happen next in their new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry if it took a while. But it was better time than last time, right? ...Right? *cough* Any who, hope it was good enough. Next chapter? Couple of confrontations. That's all I'm saying. ;) So, reviews would be ah-ma-zing, favorites and follows would be great, and flames shall be given to Tepig! (I, I don't own Pokemon either, just so you know.) Thanks fo reading! Loved it? Hated it? I would really like to know either. Thanks again!<strong>

**-Pp1147**

**P.S.- How do you guys feel about Lee & Sakura possibly ending up together? Hmm? ;D Tell me, I'd really love to know! ;P**


End file.
